


Animal Attraction

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Cotta pass auf deinen Heiligenschein auf!, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny sind Gerüchte über Cotta zu Ohren gekommen und als er den Inspektor in einer Bar sieht, ist sein Jagdinstinkt geweckt.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 5





	Animal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



_***_

_Baby, I'm on the hunt_

_Baby, I've got my target on you_

_Trouble, that's what I want_

_And I'm gonna do just what I have to_

_***_

Die Bar war nur schummrig erleuchtet und die einzigen Lampen die mehr als ein zwielichtiges Halbdunkel zustande brachten, hingen über der Bar. Die Musik aus den Lautsprechern vermischte sich mit den ausgelassenen Stimmen der anderen Gäste, rang mit ihrem Lachen um die Oberhand.

Skinny versuchte sich auf die Kugeln vor sich zu konzentrieren, auf den Queue zwischen seinen Fingern, den Winkel den er brauchte um sie in die Löcher zu stoßen, doch schon den ganzen Abend glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu dem großen Mann an der Bar, blieb an den breiten Schultern hängen, den dunklen, bereits grau melierten Haaren.

Er trieb das Holz nach vorne und mit einem leisen Fluchen sah er wie einige der Kugel über den grünen Filz getrieben wurden, von den Banden abprallten und nutzlos an anderer Stelle zum Stillstand kamen.

„Du bist schon die ganze Zeit nicht bei der Sache.“, stellte Dylan mit einem Schmunzeln fest. „Wenn du so weiter machst zieh ich dich noch komplett ab.“

Doch Skinny war nicht an dem Spiel interessiert das sich vor ihm ausbreitete.

Wieder haftete sein Blick an dem Mann an der Bar, dessen großen Hände das Bier umschlangen. Ihm waren Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen und nur zu gerne wollte er wissen, ob ein Funken Wahrheit in ihnen steckte. Und er wollte dem Inspektor beweisen, dass er nicht so heilig war wie er immer tat.

„Mike spielt für mich weiter.“

Und noch bevor der Angesprochene Widerspruch einlegen konnte, drückte Skinny ihm den Queue in die Hand und schlenderte langsam durch die Kneipe auf den Inspektor zu.

Skinny spürte wie der Jagdinstinkt in ihm zum Leben erwachte, während er den großen Mann fixierte. Er wollte den Triumph spüren, wie er Cotta den Heiligenschein vom Kopf riss.

„Sie habe ich hier nicht erwartet.“, sagte Skinny als er sich an die Bar lehnte, keine Armlänge von Cotta entfernt.

„Skinny Norris.“

„Das ist mein Name.“

Skinny grinste. Und der resignierte Laut den Cotta von sich gab, sorgte nur dafür, dass es eine Spur breiter ausfiel als er geplant hatte.

„Kannst du bitte jemand anderem den freien Abend ruinieren?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte Skinny schlicht. Doch bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, beugte sich der der Barkeeper bedrohlich über den Tresen.

„Er hat _Nein_ gesagt, also verzieh dich.“

Überheblich musterte Skinny den anderen Mann.

„Nein habe zwar eher ich gesagt, aber ich glaube das tut gerade nichts zur Sache. Und wenn der Inspektor das hier wirklich nicht will, dann wird er mich das schon wissen lassen.“

Skinny wandte sich wieder Cotta zu, der offensichtlich zu überlegen schien, ob er den Abend nicht lieber auf dem Sofa mit einem Film ausklingen lassen sollte. Doch für Skinny hatte das Spiel gerade erst begonnen.

Er schob sich näher an den Inspektor, während seine Finger anfingen mit den Aufschlägen der Jacke zu spielen, beugte er sich vor und raunte Cotta ins Ohr: „Mir sind da spannende Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, deren Wahrheitsgehalt ich gerne an einem anderen Ort überprüfen würde.“

Skinnys Hand glitt in die Tasche des Inspektors, er fühlte das glatte Leder des Portemonnaies unter seinen Fingern. Die Handgriffe waren mittlerweile eine vertraute Routine, ähnlich als würde er eine rauchen, nur mit nem stärkeren Kick.

„Skinny, was zur Hölle soll das?“

Schnell zog Skinny die Hand mit seiner Beute zurück, ließ das Portemonnaie des Inspektors in eine seiner Taschen gleiten, während er mit der anderen Hand provokant unter die Jacke fuhr, über die Brust und er war sich der Tatsache nur all zu bewusst, dass ihn nur der dünne Stoff von der darunter liegenden Haut trennte.

„Der einzige Weg wie Sie mich aufhalten können, ist indem Sie meine Hände auf dem Rücken fixieren, dafür haben Sie doch so schönen Handschellen? Aber glauben Sie nicht, ich wüsste nicht, woran Sie denken, wenn sie mich dabei über den Tresen beugen.“

Fest schloss sich Cottas Griff um sein Handgelenk, zwang Skinny dazu inne zu halten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du dir hiervon versprichst, aber ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen, Norris.“

Ergeben hob Skinny die Hände, während er eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte.

„Es war ja nur ein Gedanke. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Inspektor.“

Grinsend drehte Skinny sich um und durchquerte die kleine Bar. Am Durchgang zur Hintertür lehnte er sich lässig gegen die Wand, während sein Blick unverwandt auf Cotta ruhte. Unablässig spielte er mit dem gestohlenen Portemonnaie in seinen Fingern, während er darauf wartete, dass der andere Mann sein Verschwinden bemerken würde.

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“, raunte Dylan ihm zu, als er sich neben Skinny an die Wand lehnte. Skinny grinste, seine Beute ließ er jedoch nicht aus den Augen, als er antwortete: „Ja, das tue ich.“

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir _das_ nicht noch zum Verhängnis wird.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah er wie Cotta in seine Jackentasche griff, stockte. Suchend fuhr der Blick des Inspektors durch die kleine Bar, verhakte sich mit Skinnys.

„Und das ist mein Stichwort.“

Damit stieß Skinny sich von der Wand ab und verschwand durch den Hinterausgang in eine schmale Seitenstraße. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne, reichte kaum aus um den engen Durchgang zu erleuchten und lange Schatten tauchten das Ende in Dunkelheit. Ohne zu zögern rannte Skinny los und das erneute Zuschlagen der Tür hinter ihm und die schweren Schritte auf den Pflastersteinen jagten einen Schauer über seinen Körper.

Skinny rannte weiter, tiefer in die dunklen Gassen hinein, während er sich Cotta, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen war, nur all zu bewusst war. Mitten in dem Gewirr aus engen Schluchten blieb Skinny stehen. Kurz sah er sich um, die steilen Hauswände ragten links und rechts von ihm in die Höhe und außer einigen Tonnen und achtlos weggeworfenem Müll war die Gasse leer. Skinny lehnte sich lässig gegen die raue Steinwand, dann sah er einen dunklen Schatten, der sich in den schmalen Durchgang schob, sich suchend umsah und dann an ihm hängen blieb. Lächelnd hielt er das Portemonnaie in die Höhe.

„Suchen Sie das hier?“

Genugtuung breitete sich in Skinny aus. Er konnte Cotta ansehen, dass er alles daran setzte, um nicht grob unhöflich zu werden, als er erwiderte: „Dein wievieltes Vergehen ist das allein diesen Monat?“

„Erst das zweite. Aber erinnern Sie sich an den Juni, der hat sich wirklich gelohnt.“

„Warum du nicht schon lange im Gefängnis sitzt ist mir ein Rätsel.“

„Das muss allein an meinem unwiderstehlichen Äußeren liegen.“

Langsam kam Cotta näher.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was du dir hiervon versprichst.“

Skinny stieß sich von der Hauswand ab, fixierte den Inspektor. Noch wusste er nicht welche Knöpfe er drücken musste um zu bekommen was er wollte. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als es auszuprobieren.

„Ich dachte, dass hätte ich vorhin deutlich gemacht.“

Doch von dem was er in dem fahlen Mondlicht ausmachen konnte, war Cotta weiterhin ausgesprochen distanziert und so langsam wurde Skinny ungeduldig. Er stopfte die Brieftasche in eine seiner Hosentaschen, dann überwand er die letzten Schritte die ihm noch von dem anderen Mann trennten. Er griff in Cottas Jacke und zog den anderen in einen Kuss. Grob prallten sie aufeinander, wie zwei Naturgewalten und jeder Rang auf seine Art darum die Kontrolle über die Situation zu erlangen. Skinny drängte sich gegen den Inspektor, doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte dieser ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt und Skinnys Hände über ihren Köpfen fixiert. Skinny stöhnte laut auf, als sich die Zähne des anderen Mannes in seinem Hals vergruben, der Schmerz die Lust nur weiter anstachelte. Doch dann machte der Inspektor sich fluchend von ihm los, als wäre ihm erst jetzt wieder klar geworden, wen er da eigentlich gegen die Mauer gedrückt und geküsst hatte.

„Scheiße Skinny, du bist fast noch ein Kind.“

Belustigt hob Skinny eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, Sie sagen es, fast.“

Betont langsam ließ Skinny seinen Blick über den Inspektor gleiten, machte deutlich, dass er sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, was unter der Kleidung zum Vorschein kommen würde.

„Skinny, ich könnte dein Vater sein.“, wandte der Inspektor erneut ein. Doch Skinny wertete es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass er verhandelte, anstatt ihn direkt abzukanzeln.

„Und die Tatsache, dass meiner mir den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er hiervon wüsste, machte es nur noch interessanter.“

Und zu seiner Genugtuung sah er wie Cottas Blick einen Augenblick zu lange an seinen Lippen hängen blieb und das brachte Skinnys Gedanken nur wieder auf Abwege die er nur zu gerne erkunden wollte, aber nicht alleine.

Doch der Inspektor unterbrach seine Gedanken und seine Stimme klang schon wieder viel zu beherrscht in Skinnys Ohren.

„Gib mir einfach mein Portemonnaie zurück und vielleicht vergesse ich das Ganze hier dann.“

Doch Skinny dachte gar nicht darüber nach jetzt auch nur einen Millimeter zurückzuweichen, nicht wenn er so kurz davor war zu bekommen was er wollte.

Skinnys Hand fand wie von selbst in Cottas Schritt. Er spürte wie der andere Mann sich unter seinen Fingern wand, anschwoll und es sich doch nicht eingestehen wollte, dass es ihm ebenso sehr gefiel.

„Wenn Sie Ihr Eigentum wieder zurück haben wollen, dann müssen Sie es sich holen.“

Zufrieden beobachtete Skinny wie Cotta kurz die Augen schloss, als ihm ein leises Keuchen über die Lippen kam.

„Scheiße, du willst das hier wirklich?“

Und fast war er beeindruckt wie fokussiert der Blick des anderen Mannes im nächsten Moment wieder war. Skinny beugte sich leicht zu Cottas Ohr, als er leise sagte: „Ja, Sir.“

Das letzte Wort war Skinny einfach herausgerutscht, doch der hungrige Ausdruck auf Cottas Gesicht zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er wohl den richtigen Knopf gefunden hatte.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt.“

Damit stieß Cotta Skinny unsanft gegen die Hauswand, doch das entlockte Skinny nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

„Hände an die Wand, Beine auseinander.“, ordnete der Inspektor an.

Und ausnahmsweise hatte Skinny absolut kein Problem damit den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, zumindest für den Moment.

Große Hände fuhren über seine Jacke und Skinny wünschte der Inspektor würde sich nicht wirklich damit aufhalten und direkt zum wesentlichen kommen. Doch da spürte er wie Finger in seine Jackentaschen fuhren und der Inhalt Stück für Stück herausgezogen wurde.

„Kondome und Lube? Bist du immer so gut vorbereitet?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Man weiß nie wann man es brauchen kann.“

Er schielte zu Cotta hinüber, doch da zog Cotta bereits mit einem Stirnrunzeln einen Joint hervor. Skinny richtete sich unwillkürlich auf. Er hatte seine Hand schon ausgestreckt, als der Inspektor mit einem unerbittlichen Tonfall sagte: „Die Hände wieder an die Wand, oder das hier ist schneller vorbei, als du dir wünschst.“

„Fuck.“

Mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen legte Skinny seine langen Finger wieder demonstrativ an die raue Backsteinmauer. Und er hasste, dass der Inspektor anscheinend ebenso mit ihm spielte, wie es nur kurze Zeit andersherum der Fall gewesen war.

Doch als er die Hände des Inspektors wieder auf seinem Körper fühlte, war der Ärger fast augenblicklich verraucht. Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er spürte wie Cottas Finger tiefer fuhren, über das Portemonnaie in seiner Hosentasche glitten, weiter hinunter, zwischen seine Beine. Der Inspektor wusste verdammt gut was er tat, während er immer wieder über die Beule in Skinnys Hose strich, die Konturen seines Schwanzes entlang fuhr. Doch schon im nächsten Moment öffnete Cotta den Knopf seiner Hose und seine Hand schloss sich fest um Skinnys Erektion, fuhr daran entlang, strich mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel und augenblicklich zuckte Skinnys Hüfte nach vorne, trieb sich der Berührung entgegen. Immer wieder fuhr die Hand langsam an seinem Schwanz entlang, reizte ihn, doch nur gerade genug um die Spannung in seinem Körper aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wirds bald, alter Mann?“, stieß Skinny schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ich wollte nur gründlich sein.“

Eine Hand von Cotta schob sich in seine Hosentasche, zog das erbeutete Portemonnaie hervor. Und für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete Skinny, dass er sich nun umdrehen und gehen würde. Doch anscheinend hatte der Inspektor nicht diese Art von sadistische Gedanken, denn schon im nächsten Moment spürte Skinny wie ihm Hose und Boxershorts über die Hüfte geschoben wurden. Dann hörte er das harte Ratschen als das kleine Päckchen Lube geöffnet wurde und er spürte wie sein Körper sich erwartungsvoll anspannte.

Ungeduldig drängte Skinny sich Cotta entgegen, als dieser einen Finger in ihn hinein schob. Ein Finger der zu wenig war, ihn kaum etwas fühlen ließ. Doch endlich kamen sie der eigentlichen Sache näher. Und als der Inspektor einen weiteren Finger in ihn hinein schob, sie leicht auseinander drückte und ihn weitete, kam Skinny ein beinahe obszönes Keuchen über die Lippen.

„Mehr.“

Cottas leises, raues Lachen drang an seine Ohren, als der Inspektor erwiderte: „Ich wusste ja schon immer dass du ungeduldig bist, aber nie wie viel Spaß das einem bereiten kann.“

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als Cotta einen dritten Finger in ihn hinein schob und Skinny hasste ein wenig wie geschickt er mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Er spürte das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, sein Schwanz der zuckte, wenn Cotta die Stelle traf die ihn vergessen ließ wo sie waren.

Als Cotta seine Finger aus ihm heraus zog, entfuhr Skinny unwilliges Geräusch. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er das leise Geräusch des Reißverschlusses, das Knistern von Folie und dann drückte Cotta sich gegen ihn, rieb fast schon provokant seine Härte an seinem Hintern, was Skinny erneut gequält Aufstöhnen ließ

„Sie genießen das hier eindeutig viel zu sehr.“

Cottas gedämpftes Lachen drang an seine Ohren.

„Bereust du etwa schon so bereitwillig die Beine breit gemacht zu haben?“

„Sie bestehen jetzt nicht wirklich darauf, dass ich bettle, oder?“

Skinnys Stimme war irgendwo zwischen Wut und Unglaube und so langsam frustrierte ihn die Situation.

„Das wär doch mal ein Anfang.“

„Bitte, _Sir_.“

Betteln war _wirklich_ nicht seine Kernkompetenz, aber wenn er Cotta irgendwie dazu bewegen konnte, das Ganze endlich zu beschleunigen war ihm im Moment wirklich jedes Mittel recht. Und Skinny verfluchte sich dafür, dass er Cotta so bereitwillig die Führung überlassen hatte. Er hatte es hart und dreckig gewollt, dass der Inspektor jegliche Kontrolle einbüßte, obwohl er ihn fickte und dass dieser den Spieß einfach umdrehte, damit hatte Skinny nicht gerechnet.

Und dann endlich spürte Skinny wie der Inspektor in ihn eindrang, tief zustieß. Ergeben, und mit einem Stöhnen für das er sich keineswegs schämte, ließ Skinny die Stirn gegen die Wand sinken. Er hörte den Widerhall seiner Stimme in der engen Gasse und er versuchte gar nicht die Geräusche zu unterdrücken die er von sich gab. Fast rechnete er mit einer Ermahnung still zu sein, doch Cotta schien sich keineswegs daran zu stören, denn noch einmal drang er hart in Skinny ein, fand genau den Punkt in ihm, der seine Nervenenden in Brand zu setzen schien. Skinnys Fingerspitzen kratzen über den rauen Putz, versuchten Halt zu finden, während er das Gefühl voll und ganz auskostete wie der Inspektor ihn nahm und seinen Heiligenschein damit zu dem anderen Dreck in der Gosse warf.

„Scheiße, ja, genau so.“, entfuhr es Skinny und zu seiner Befriedigung wurden Cottas Stöße schneller, unkontrollierter. Die Hände des Inspektors krallten sich in seine Hüfte, zogen ihn fest gegen den anderen. Schwer atmend stützte Skinny sich an der Wand ab, ließ den Kopf wieder nach vorne fallen, während er ganz bei dem Gefühl war den Inspektor in sich zu spüren. Doch schon im nächsten Moment vergruben Cottas starke Finger sich in seinen Haaren, zogen seinen Kopf zurück und Skinny spürte das bittersüße Ziehen auf seiner Kopfhaut, gerade stark genug um seine Lust nur noch mehr zu steigern. Und ihm entfuhr ein raues: „Fuck, genau so.“

Skinny drückte den Rücken ein wenig stärker durch, drängte sich Cotta noch entschiedener entgegen. Alles in ihm verlangte danach die Führung zu übernehmen, dem anderen seinen Rhythmus aufzudrängen, schnell und hart. Doch da gruben sich die Hände des Inspektors tief in seine Hüfte, hielten ihn unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle gefangen. Und dann bewegt der Inspektor sich fast schon schmerzhaft langsam in ihm, verweigerte ihm die Erlösung der er selbst so sehr entgegen jagen wollte.

„Mach weiter.“, verlangte Skinny. Doch noch immer hielt ihn der starke Griff gefangen, ließ ihm keinen Handlungsspielraum. Und Skinny fing an Cotta ein wenig zu hassen, während der Inspektor den langsamen Rhythmus voll und ganz zu genießen schien. Skinny nahm die Hände von der Wand, wollte sich aufrichten, doch da spürte er ein leichtes Zwiebeln auf seiner Haut und der Schlag fühlte sich fast wie eine Befreiung an. Und Skinny wollte mehr von dem Brennen spüren.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, die Hände bleiben an der Wand.“

„Schlagen Sie noch einmal zu, wenn ich es nicht tue?“, erkundigte Skinny sich mit einem Grinsen. Dann spürte er wie Cottas raue Handfläche leicht über die gereizte Haut fuhr und schon im nächsten Moment zuckte der kurze Schmerz erneut durch ihn. Ein ergebenes Stöhnen drang aus Skinnys Kehle, als er seine Hände erneut an die Wand legte.

„So ist es schon viel besser.“

Einige Male drang der Inspektor in Skinny ein, was ihm ein wieder ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Er spürte den kalten Stein unter seinen Fingern, an seiner Stirn, statisch und leblos. Und der einzige Kontrast dazu war der Schwanz des Inspektors, wie er sich in ihm bewegte, es nur diese Empfindungen zu geben schien. Und fast schon genoss Skinny es dem Inspektor so ausgeliefert zu sein, aber auch nur fast.

Allmählich wurden Cottas Bewegungen wieder schneller, wilder. Und das heisere Keuchen an seinem Ohr kurz darauf, als Cotta kam, war fast zu viel für Skinny. Als der Inspektor aus ihm herausglitt, drehte Skinny sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, dann sah er Cotta herausfordernd an, während er betont langsam mit seiner Hand über seine Erektion strich.

„Sie hatten Ihren Spaß und nun will ich meinen.“

Cotta schüttelte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen den Kopf, doch ohne zu zögern kniete er sich vor Skinny und schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte der Blonde wie sich die große Hand des Inspektors um seinen Schwanz schloss, dann die Zungenspitze die über seine Eichel fuhr, bevor der Inspektor ihn tief in den Mund nahm.

Skinny gab ein leises Fluchen von sich, als Cotta ihn fast vollständig schluckte. Und halb verirrten sich seine Gedanken dahin, dass er glaubte Cotta würde überhaupt keinen Würgereiz besitzen, doch das leichte Saugen an seiner Spitze ließ sofort alle Gedanken wieder verfliegen, brachten ihn ganz zurück zu der Empfindung. Und Skinny wusste er würde es so wohl nicht schaffen lange durchzuhalten. Seine langen Finger schlangen sich in die dunklen Haare und die Tatsache, dass es wirklich Cotta war der vor ihm kniete, machte Skinny nur noch mehr an.

Schon kurz darauf spürte Skinny wie sein Schwanz anfing zu zucken, während jeder Muskeln in seinem Körper zum reißen gespannt zu sein schien. Sich alle Empfindungen nur auf die eine Stelle in seinem Körper zu fokussieren schienen.

„Scheiße, ich komm gleich.“, stieß Skinny hervor und zog leicht an Cottas Haaren. Doch der Inspektor steigerte das Tempo nur, umspielte mit der Zunge seinen Schwanz und stieß Skinny damit endgültig über die Klippe.

Skinny sah zu dem Mann der sich langsam erhob, ihn kurz darauf wieder überragte. Dann zog er seine Hose hoch und so ganz konnte er es noch nicht glauben, dass Cotta ohne zu zögern geschluckt hatte. Entschieden griff er nach dem Inspektors, zog ihn in einen Kuss, nur um zu schmecken, was sein Gehirn immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte. Er wurde von Cotta hart gegen die Wand gedrückt, während sie auch hier um die Oberhand rangen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du danach noch auf kuscheln stehst.“, sagte Cotta, als er sich von Skinny gelöst hatte.

„Tu ich auch nicht, aber umso auf den Geschmack auf deinen Lippen.“

Und das resignierte Lachen das Cotta von sich gab, tat sein übriges um Skinny ein triumphierendes Grinsen abzugewinnen. Dann sammelte er seine Habseligkeiten ein, die Cotta auf den Deckel einer Mülltonne gelegt hatte. Als er eine Kippe aus der Schachtel schüttelte, sagte er schließlich: „Das war nicht fair mich so zappeln zu lassen.“

„Fair war es von Anfang an nicht, Skinny.“

Skinny zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann hob er das metallene Feuerzeug und ließ die kleine Flamme aufzüngeln. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellte sie sein Gesicht, dann war da nur noch der warme Schein der Glut, nicht mehr als ein roter Punkt in der Dunkelheit.

Skinny nahm gedankenverloren einige Züge, dann sagte er in die anhaltende Stille: „Vielleicht suchen wir uns auch einfach nächstes Mal ein Motelzimmer und ich revanchiere mich damit, dass ich ihre Hände ans Kopfteil fessel und Sie reite bis _Sie_ betteln. Es soll ja nicht zu einseitig werden.“

Cotta lachte, doch dann fügte er mit einem ernsten Unterton hinzu: „Du hast also nicht vor, das hier als Ausrutscher abzutun?“

Grinsend schüttelte Skinny den Kopf, während die Zigarette lässig zwischen seinen Fingern hing.

„Ganz im Gegenteil.“

Cotta schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann sah er die schmale Gasse hinunter in Richtung Kneipe.

„Ich hab da noch ne offene Rechnung die ich begleichen sollte. Und versuch deine Finger aus kriminellen Angelegenheiten raus zu halten.“

Dann wandte Cotta sich um und die dunklen Schatten schienen nach ihm zu greifen, während er die Gasse hinunter lief.

„Wird sich nicht verhindern lassen, wenn es der einzige Weg ist das zu bekommen, was ich will.“, rief Skinny ihm spöttisch hinterher. Und obwohl der Inspektor keine Reaktion zeigte, war Skinny sich sicher, dass der andere ihn noch gehört hatte.

Skinny schnipste die Kippe in den Staub vor seine Füßen. Lässig trommelte er dann mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Hauswand herum, während er sich vorstellte, es wäre die zerkratzte Tischplatte im Polizeipräsidium. Es wäre eine ausgesprochen… interessante Situation wenn er das nächste Mal vor Cottas Schreibtisch geschleift werden würde und er wollte nur zu gerne herausfinden, wie weit er den Inspektor treiben konnte.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Animal Attraction - She Wants Revenge  
>  Red Flags And Long Nights - She Wants Revenge  
>  Shady - Adam Lambert


End file.
